Lily Evans James Potter
by cullen-destiny
Summary: Un autre OS que le couple LILY/ JAMES m'a inspiré mais attention il est Rating M avec des scènes NC17.


OS Lily Evans/James Potter

James et Lily sont en 7e année ainsi que leurs amis, James a arrêté d'être collant et de demander à Lily de sortir avec lui, ils ne sont pas vraiment amis mais désormais ils se supportent. Ils sont tous deux préfets en chef et ont donc par conséquent un appartement commun. Peter n'existera pas dans cette OS il sera remplacé par Franck.

**Lily PDV**

Je faisais tranquillement mes devoirs avec Alice à mes côtés. La 7e année n'était pas des plus reposantes. Nous étions surchargés de devoirs chaque jour. Exténuée et ennuyée de toujours travailler, je repoussais mes parchemins et refermer mes livres. N'allez pas croire que je suis du genre rat de bibliothèque n'ayant aucune vie sociale et qui ne vit que pour travailler. J'aime les livres, je veux être la première mais je n'aime pas passer mon temps à travailler, et ne vous inquiétez pas pour ma vie sociale : j'ai un grand nombre d'amis, ou du moins connaissance avec qui je passais le peu de temps libre que je disposais.

Je soupirais en pensant qu'il me restait encore un devoir en potion à faire pour lundi, mon week end serait encore écourté. Un rire m'interpella. Je regardais en direction de la cheminée où se trouvaient les quatre maraudeurs. James était à califourchon sur Sirius et il s'amusait à le chatouiller. Toujours en train de chahuter ceux là, mais il faut avouer qu'ils ne sont plus aussi prétentieux et égocentriques qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant. Rémus donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de James et ce dernier se tourna dans ma direction. Lorsqu'il vit que je le regardais, il me fit un magnifique sourire auquel je répondis.

- Alors Melle Evans on rêvasse ? me demanda Alice.

- Tais-toi et retourne à tes devoirs, répliquais-je.

- J'en ai assez pour ce soir.

Elle vit dans quelle direction je regardais et sourit d'un sourire qui était tout sauf innocent.

- Pourquoi ne pas les rejoindre. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de t'approcher un peu plus près d'un certain attrapeur aux cheveux bruns en bataille.

- Pourquoi pas, lui répondis-je après l'avoir frappée avec mon livre.

Elle pouvait parler, elle avait autant envie que moi de rejoindre Franck le dernier des maraudeurs. Je finissais de ranger mes affaires dans mon sac pendant qu'Alice me pressait. Une fois fait, nous allions nous asseoir sur les canapés près de la cheminée, au moment endroit où étaient posés les Maraudeurs. Ils cessèrent tout de suite leurs pitreries. Franck alla s'asseoir à côté d'Alice qui rayonnait, tandis que Rémus et Sirius se précipitaient sur le dernier canapé de libre ne laissant la possibilité à James de ne s'asseoir qu'à côté de moi. Ils lui adressèrent un grand sourire.

- Alors les filles, que nous vaut l'honneur de vous voir assise à côté des grands Maraudeurs, demanda Sirius pendant que James se laissait tomber sur le canapé.

- Lily en avait marre de travailler, et vous voir vous amuser lui a donné envie d'y participer, répondit Alice.

- Tu peux parler ma vieille, répliquais-je en lui adressant un sourire narquois et en faisant un signe de la tête pour désigner Franck qui s'était rapproché d'elle.

- Lily Evans, marre de travailler, ça existe ? demanda James.

- Il faut croire que les miracles existent.

Je tendis mes jambes et il en profita pour les posées sur ses genoux en me jetant un regard interrogatif. Il enleva mes chaussures et commença à me masser les chevilles et les mollets.

- Vous vous rendez compte que dans quelques mois, tout ça sera finit, on ne reviendra plus à Poudlard du moins plus en tant qu'élèves, s'exclama Rémus. Vous pensez faire quoi l'année prochaine ?

- Auror, s'écrièrent Sirius et James en même temps.

- Moi aussi, répliquèrent Alice et Franck.

- Médicomage, répondis-je.

- Professeur, continua Rémus.

- On aura une infirmière sexy qui nous soignera lorsque nous reviendrons blessés de nos dangereuses missions, dit Sirius avec un air pervers.

- Rêve Patmol, elle sera mon infirmière personnelle, s'exclama James qui rougit après s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Enfin … je voulais dire.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai parfaitement compris ce que tu avais dit et je serais plus que ravie de m'occuper de toi et de ton merveilleux corps, chuchotais-je à son oreille, mais tout le monde l'entendit.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire en voyant leurs têtes. Surtout celles de James. Il gigota un peu sur le canapé, mal à l'aise. J'avais compris la raison de son inconfort, visiblement mes paroles lui avaient procuré un effet auquel je ne m'attendais pas, puisque sous mon pied je sentais cette partie de son corps qui avait durci à une vitesse effroyable. Il avait compris que je savais dans quel état il était puisqu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de me jeter des regards en coin gênés. Le savoir excité me rendait moi aussi excitée. Je n'avais pas eu de rapports depuis un petit moment et il me plaisait beaucoup. Bon soyons honnête il me plaisait plus que beaucoup, j'étais amoureuse de lui depuis des années, mais ça il n'avait pas à le savoir.

J'appuyais mon pied un peu plus fortement sur son sexe ce qui lui fit pousser un gémissement étranglé. Il me regarda, me suppliant du regard d'arrêter ma torture mais je continuais toujours. Je voyais bien qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps. Il fit quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas puisqu'il se leva brusquement, sa robe de sorcier cachant son érection plus que flagrante.

- Je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué, dit James en me regardant profondément dans les yeux.

Et il parti avant que quelqu'un ne puisse dire quoique se soit. Je devais y aller moi aussi, pour finir ce que j'avais commencé.

- Je vais aussi me coucher, j'aurais plus de temps comme ça demain pour finir mes devoirs.

Je récupérais mon sac et prenait le chemin que James avait emprunté avant. J'arrivais dans nos appartements, verrouillais l'entrée pour que personne, pas même nos amis ne puissent y entrer, déposais mon sac sur la table basse et enlevait ma robe de sorcier pour rester dans une tenue plus agréable.

- James, appelais-je, où es-tu ?

- Lily, entendis-je soupirais. Un soupir qui venait de la salle de bain.

Sans hésiter j'entrais dans la salle de bain, la porte n'avait pas été verrouillée bien qu'il se trouvait sous la douche, nu et visiblement en train de se caresser en pensant à moi. Le voir ainsi m'excita encore plus, je ne pouvais plus résister à l'attraction. Je me déshabillais et entrais sous la douche derrière lui. Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite de ma présence, mais lorsque je déposais un baiser entre ses omoplates, il se retournait plus qu'étonner de me voir ici.

- Lily ? mais qu'est ce que tu ?

- Continue ce que tu faisais avant, lui ordonnais-je d'une voix impérieuse.

Son regard se noircit encore plus, cela l'excitait quand je parlais comme ça. Je me rapprochais de lui et le collais contre le mur avant de l'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il mit un certain temps avant de réagir, mais son baiser valait bien la peine d'attendre. Jamais je n'avais été embrassée de la sorte. Je me collais encore plus à lui et sentir son membre collé contre mes hanches me fit gémir. Je me détachais de ses lèvres et allait rejoindre son oreille pour lui murmurer d'une voix que je voulais sensuelle.

- Caresse-toi en pensant à moi, je veux te voir jouir en criant mon nom.

Je portais sa main à son membre qui était d'une taille impressionnante. Je lui faisais faire les premiers vas et viens, puis peu à peu il continua tout seul en gémissant mon nom. Mon regard restait bloquer sur sa main masturbant son sexe, allant de plus en plus vite. Je voyais bien qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir alors je levais mon regard sur son visage, voulant le contempler dans la jouissance.

- Oh, mon dieu, Lily je … arrg, LILY, cria-t-il en jouissant.

Il était magnifique. Le voir jouir me donna encore plus envie de lui. Sa main était pleine de sperme, je m'en emparais et le nettoyais à l'aide de ma langue sous son regard fiévreux. Une fois propre je l'entrainais dans ma chambre, nous traversions le couloir, nus comme des vers. Je le poussais contre mon lit et le fit s'y allonger pendant que je m'asseyais sur ses cuisses à califourchon.

- Je sais ce que tu dois te dire James, mais j'ai vraiment envie de le faire avec toi. On parlera après…

- Lily, je … D'accord.

Après avoir dit ces paroles il attrapa mes lèvres des siennes et m'embrassa. Il reprit le dessus sur notre position et ses mains commencèrent à me caresser les seins. Il stoppa le baiser et déposa des baisers tout le long de mon cou, de ma clavicule, passa entre mes seins et s'arrêta à mon nombril, qui était pour moi, je l'appris aujourd'hui, une zone extrêmement sensible. Sa langue alla jusqu'à mon aine, mais jamais il ne passait là où je voulais qu'il soit.

- James … s'il te plait.

- Pas encore Lily, il faut encore un peu attendre…

Il déposa sa main sur mon sexe et y fit quelques pressions qui m'excitèrent encore plus sans pour autant me soulager. Son sexe était à nouveau en érection, assez impressionnant sachant qu'il avait jouit il y a tout au plus 5 minutes. Je frottais son érection contre mon genou, ce qui le fit pousser un grognement. En réponse à mes friction, il entra un doigt en moi puis rapidement un deuxième tout en pinçant mon clitoris. Mon corps s'arqua en réponse.

- Tu aimes ça Lily ? Tu aimes ça quand je te touche ici ?

- Oui, James,… huum…plus s'il te plait.

Il s'exécuta en enfonça un troisième doigt en moi avant de les courber pour toucher mon point G. Je ne pu m'empêcher de lâcher un cri tellement la sensation était bonne. J'étais proche de venir, à deux doigt ( si je puis dire). Mais avant que je ne jouisse il retira ses doigts et s'enfonça ( après s'être jeter un sort de contraception ) brutalement en moi, ce qui me provoqua mon premier orgasme de la soirée. J'eus à peine le temps de me remettre de ce délicieux orgasme, qu'il commençait déjà ses mouvements en moi.

- C'est tellement bon, James … Je regrette d'avoir attendu si longtemps …

- Crois moi que tu ne vas pas regretter d'avoir couché avec moi, je vais te faire jouir comme jamais, me dit-il difficilement.

Et il avait eu raison, après le premier orgasme j'ai eu le droit à deux autres, avant qu'il ne jouisse à son tour en moi. Nous étions restés quelques instants collés l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre avant qu'il ne se retire pour se coucher à mes côtés. Le silence s'installa, j'avais peur qu'il se soit endormi, qu'il ne somnole car ce que j'avais à lui dire était important et je ne voulais pas reporter notre conversation, surtout pas après notre parti de jambe en l'air totalement m'interrompit dans mes réflexions.

- Tu réfléchis trop Lily…

- Comment …

- Je te connais plus que tu ne le crois, je t'ai beaucoup observée tu sais et lorsque tu fronces les sourcils de cette manière je sais que tu réfléchis et que cela te tracasse. Dit moi ce qui ne va pas. On est peut être pas vraiment ami, mais on vient de coucher ensemble alors je pensais qu'on peut dire qu'on est intime, dit-il en rigolant.

- Réponds moi honnêtement James, pour toi c'était juste de la baise ?

- J'aimerais te dire oui Lily, pour ne pas que tu crois que je t'aime encore, mais la vérité c'est que je t'aime encore, alors non pour moi ce n'était pas que de la baise. Je sais que tu crois que j'avais fait un pari et tout ça mais ce n'est pas le cas, sinon je ne serais pas encore dans le lit à te parler, je serais déjà allé dans ma chambre me coucher.

- Je dois t'avouer que pour moi non plus ce n'était pas non plus de la baise. J'avais vraiment envie de toi, mais j'ai aussi envie de plus avec toi. Je t'apprécie beaucoup plus maintenant que tu n'es plus ce crétin arrogant, et je dois avouer que ton corps de rêve et le fait que tu m'aies fait jouir trois fois ce soir penche dans la balance. Ca fait quelque temps que je voulais te le dire, mais j'ai toujours eu peur de n'être qu'un pari. J'ai des sentiments pour toi, depuis quelques temps déjà. Dis-je anxieuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par quelques temps ?

- Quelques années…

- Du genre ?

- Du genre depuis notre première année…

- Oh Lily…

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement, rien à voir avec ses baisers de tout à l'heure qui étaient plutôt dans le genre bestial, celui-ci était doux et tendre mais néanmoins toujours aussi bon que les autres.

- Je t'aime Lily.

- Je sais.

- Je t'aime vraiment Lily, je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi, que je t'appartiens. Mon dieu si tu savais comme je suis heureux, j'attendais ça depuis tellement de temps.

Je le regardais dans les yeux et lui caressais les cheveux.

- Je t'aime aussi, murmurais-je ne voulant pas casser l'ambiance intimiste.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de me serrer dans ses bras et de décréter qu'il était l'heure de dormir, car il allait falloir se lever dans quelques heures pour ne pas que nos amis ne l'apprennent avant que nous ne l'annoncions.

Le lendemain matin.

Je fus réveillée par les baisers que James déposait partout sur mon visage et mon cou.

- James, dis-je en rigolant.

- Bonjour mon amour, tu as bien dormi, me demanda-t-il en m'embrassant.

- Merveilleusement bien, même si c'est vrai que je suis un peu courbaturée.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es si demandeuse, dit-il en me regardant d'un air coquin.

- Comme si ça t'avais gêné.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Après ce moment de pure taquinerie nous nous sommes habillés, chacun dans sa chambre pour ne pas céder à la tentation, puis sommes allés dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner où nos amis nous attendaient. Je vis qu'Alice et Franck s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, certainement un couple en devenir dans un avenir très proche. James et moi nous nous sommes assis l'un en face de l'autre. Rémus nous regardait avec un sourire entendu, il avait tout deviné.

- Bon, alors vous avez bien dormi ? Parce que à voir vos têtes, on dirait que vous vous êtes envoyer en l'air toute la nuit. Nous demanda Sirius.

- Envoyer en l'air toute la nuit, non pas vraiment on a quand même dormi, mais sache que ton copain m'a quand même fait jouir trois fois.

La tête de Sirius ainsi que celles des autres étaient à tombés par terre. James me caressa le genou, pour me dire de ne pas trop en dire.

- Ah et au faites, on a, enfin j'ai plutôt, décidé de sortir ensemble, dis-je nonchalante tout en finissant de beurrer ma tartine.

- Vous rigolez c'est pas possible. Jamesie dit moi qu'elle ment… Lily Evans n'a pas pu coucher avec toi et encore moins sortir avec toi

- Sympa l'image que vous avez de moi les gars, à t'entendre Sirius on dirait que sortir avec moi est le pire châtiment qui soit.

- Non mais enfin avoue que c'est bizarre quand même.

- Oui mais elle ne ment pas, elle vous a dit la vérité.

Sirius se mit à rire comme le pauvre imbécile qu'il était. Il finit par en pleurer de rire pendant que les autres nous féliciter.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, vous en avez mis du temps pour enfin sortir ensemble, dit Rémus.

- J'ai du la convaincre que finalement sortir avec moi ce n'était pas trop mal, et puis après tout mon corps de rêve et le fait que je soit doué au lit y est pour beaucoup…

- Je ne sais pas si dois être contente pour vous deux, nous dit le professeur Mc Gonagall en nous montrant du doigt James et moi, ou si je dois vous punir pour avoir parlé de vos relations sexuels, mais M. Black lorsque vous aurez fini de rire comme un babouin, le professeur Dumbledore vous attends dans sons bureau. Et au passage, finit elle en se retournant vers nous, il vous adresse ses félicitations et espère que vous abuserez pas de votre pouvoir de préfet en chef pour vous …. Hum …. Dépraver.

C'est sur cette note joyeuse qui nous vécûmes jusqu'à ce que la réalité ne nous rattrape un soir d'halloween.


End file.
